


Uptown Girl

by Mikaeru



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaeru/pseuds/Mikaeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cosa mi hai mandato? Cos’è 8tracks?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uptown Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/gifts).



> http://8tracks.com/mikaeru/uptown-girl

  
[](http://s63.photobucket.com/user/AyumuShiba/media/1_1.png.html)  
  
[](http://s63.photobucket.com/user/AyumuShiba/media/2_1.png.html)  
  
[](http://s63.photobucket.com/user/AyumuShiba/media/3_1.png.html)  
[](http://s63.photobucket.com/user/AyumuShiba/media/4_1.png.html)  
[](http://s63.photobucket.com/user/AyumuShiba/media/5_1.png.html)  
[](http://s63.photobucket.com/user/AyumuShiba/media/6_1.png.html)  
[](http://s63.photobucket.com/user/AyumuShiba/media/7.png.html)  
[](http://s63.photobucket.com/user/AyumuShiba/media/8.png.html)  
[](http://s63.photobucket.com/user/AyumuShiba/media/9_1.png.html)  
[](http://s63.photobucket.com/user/AyumuShiba/media/10.png.html)  
[](http://s63.photobucket.com/user/AyumuShiba/media/11.png.html)  
[](http://s63.photobucket.com/user/AyumuShiba/media/12.png.html)  
[](http://s63.photobucket.com/user/AyumuShiba/media/13.png.html)  
[](http://s63.photobucket.com/user/AyumuShiba/media/14.png.html)  
[](http://s63.photobucket.com/user/AyumuShiba/media/15_1.png.html)  
[](http://s63.photobucket.com/user/AyumuShiba/media/16_1.png.html)  



End file.
